Not a Girl aka Not Alone
by Hikari loves Kurama
Summary: Kurama is sick of all the teasing. And, at first, Hiei doesn't care. Then he does. Then he doesn't. Can his friends show him the meaning of friendship? Will Kurama ever be able to stop the teasing? Or will they both have to endure their problems, alone?
1. Horror movie

The dismissal bell sounded. Kurama's head cocked to the side, his long, ruby-red hair falling down his chest, his emerald eyes closing as though in relief. The teachers dull, bored voiced echoed in his mind, "Do page 185 in your Advanced Algebra books. Due tomorrow, got that?!"   
  
"Yes Ma'am." The class answered, just as listless. Kurama, too, replied, though a bit more enthusiastic than his High School classmates. He pulled himself from his chair, fairly sprinting to the door, his long-strided walk beating the sleepy teenagers, so he was the first to duck out the door into the hallway. As alert as ever, he jogged lightheartedly to his locker, noting the faces of each of his fellows, nodding politely to several gushing girls that stood by the water fountain with hopeful looks, then looking shot down. Kurama's hand reached for his lock, when his eyes narrowed as though in annoyance, his hand falling away to his side.  
  
"Hey Suichii!" One of his schoolmates called. His tall, broad shouldered frame dominated Kurama's visage, blocking his locker. The dark-haired boy folded his arms across his chest, leaning against the locker, a smug look on his face. "How about coming to me to the movies, Sweetheart?" He said loudly, his chin jutting towards the rest of the hall, and its inhabitants. This got their attention immediately, all turning from their various activities to watch Mizu torture the weird Minnimano kid.   
  
Kurama coldly ignored him, his eyes trailing heavenward, his mouth draw in a tight frown of animosity. Needless to say, he disliked being treated in such a rude manner, even more so hating being spoken to like a girl. "I dare say I'll be quite busy, seeing as we have homework." He said, the first words that came to mind.  
  
"Hah! Suichii Minimano busy all weekend doing homework!" Mizu boomed, causing Kurama to wince. "Knowing you, you already did it! Come on, dollface. You know you want to."  
  
"I think not." Kurama said, his tone jaded. "I do not date members of my own gender. You ought to seek counseling."   
  
Mizu's fist lifted to Kurama's chin, his knuckles forcing his face up so that Mizu could glare into his eyes. "To bad, Kitten. You're coming with me to the movies whether you like it or not, got it?"  
  
Kurama's cheeks burned a furious scarlet. " I said no thank you. Now let go of me."  
  
"Oyu!" Mizu turned from his prey, bellowing down the hall, "Oyu, Suichii said he's free tonight, lets go!"   
  
"I said LET GO!" Kurama growled softly, though his words were heard by every person in that hallway on that normal Friday afternoon. "Do not make me-"  
  
At that moment, a second thug came blundering in on the scene, Kurama recognizing the gaunt, tall figure as Oyu, Mizu's partner in crime. Oyu grinned at the sight of Kurama, standing helpless at Mizu's mercy. He strode behind Kurama, wrapping his thin fists around his wrists, pulling Kurama backwards. Kurama did not verbally protest at this point, he had long since learned to keep his mouth shut and let it take its course. He allowed himself to be dragged off campus, silently plotting his escape, as he always did.   
  
Oyu and Mizu lead him down main street, keeping his hands behind his back, shoving him occasionally for a laph. Kurama remained calm and hushed, his face void of human expression. His calm manner struck Oyu as being scared.   
  
****  
  
The movie theater towered over Kurama's person as though a monstrous demon about to devour him. The bright, flashing lights made him long to shield his eyes. But his wrists were held securely behind his back by Oyu. Unable to fathom how he could get out of this one without attracting attention, Kurama steeled himself for a horrid evening. And to think he had planned to spend this evening with his tomodatchi, Hiei. Kurama's mind snapped into overdrive at the thought of his little friend. He would surly wonder what had become of his redhead nigen companion. This worried Kurama, for if Hiei saw him going through this torture, he would not allow it to continue. Kurama felt himself wince at the image of a burning theater and screaming teenagers. Needless to say, Hiei would be infuriated.  
  
Mizu shoved him into a seat, Oyu sitting down beside him. Both grabbed one of Kurama's arms, pinning them to the chair arms. Kurama heaved a sigh and settled back into the hard plastic of the seat. He heard guffaws of laphter behind him, knowing that they belonged to classmates whom enjoyed this humiliating scene. A flush of red colored his cheeks. The lights dimmed and the movie began. Kurama defiantly stared at the girls sitting in the row ahead of theirs rather than the movie. He prayed that Hiei wouldn't show up and start burning things…   
  
His eyes wandered from the girls to the screen. Two expensive-looking sports cars zoomed down a highway, the drivers swearing at each other. Kurama rolled his eyes. Again he changed his direction of gaze, this time his liquid-green eyes stopping on the form of a teenage couple, arms around each other in a passionate hug. Kurama's breath froze in his mouth, as though he had plunged into a freezer. Yuskue and Kayco sat two rows ahead of them, Yuskue's face descending down on Kayco's to kiss her. Again Kurama prayed that his friends would not notice him. He knew that these two would not care to see him bullied like this either.   
  
"Watch the movie!" Oyu hissed into Kurama's ear. Kurama shyed away from him, looking disgusted. "Come on! Don't be such a baby."  
  
"I am no infant," Kurama answered, his voice hushed so as not to disturb others. "Nor will I watch such tasteless entertainment."  
  
"Shut yer mouth," Mizu growled thickly, giving Kurama's wrist a squeeze.   
  
"Yes sir," Kurama said sweetly, batting his eyelashes at him. He had an idea, and seized this moment to turn the tables on these brutes. "You're so cute when you get angry. I'm quite glad that you invited me here. Thank you." He altered his tone of voice to sound more feminine, "I do like you, you know. I hoped……" He let this fall, his voice trailing off into the obis. "Well, I'm sure you know by now."  
  
Mizu gawked at him, his hand momentarily loosening its grip. Kurama jerked his body from their grasp and hurried from the building at a run.   
  
***   
  
The front door of his house beckoned Kurama, the smell of home-made bread gave a pleasant tingle to his nostrils as his hand grasped the knob. "Mother?" He called as the door swung open with a homely creak. Mrs. Minnimano's glad cry met his ears, and he made note of the joyous tone to it. She came briskly from the kitchen, wrapping her son in a warm embrace, burying her face in his fine red hair, a general gladness in her tired eyes. "Oh, Suiichii . . . I was ever so worried! You're an hour late!"  
  
"I had extracurricular activities," Kurama lied softly as he pried himself from his mother's grip. In a lighthearted manner he kicked off his shoes, neatly setting them in the box beside the door. In the same manner he tossed his coat in the closet, them changed his mind and took it out to hang it systematically on the rung. "What's for dinner, Mother?"   
  
***  
  
Hiei rested in his usual haunt, the branch that hung just beside Kurama's window. He watched the tired nigen enter the dark room with a sag to his shoulders, then fall into the soft bed without changing. To the apparition's eternal surprise, a miserable sigh, a rather pathetic one at that, made its way from Kurama's lips. Hiei leaned forward to come into the room via window. Kurama's head did not lift from his pillow at Hiei's footstep.  
  
"Kitsune?" Hiei asked gently, for once not bothering to keep the concern for his words, "Are you all right?"  
  
"Please leave, Hiei. I am not in the mood." Kurama's voice was muffled, but the hopelessness in his tone was not.   
  
Hiei took yet another step towards his bed, one hand lifted, "Kurama, talk to me."  
  
"No." He answered bluntly.   
  
Hiei blinked. He took one, two, three more steps. His hand came to rest on the nigen's soft, red locks of hair. Then Hiei pulled his hand away as if disgusted with himself.   
  
"Kitsune," He ordered sharply, "Stop this at once and tell me what happened."  
  
Kurama did not move, but he did speak. "They did it to me again."  
  
Hiei's eyes darkened with understanding, as did his face. "I swear, I'll kill each one of those-"  
  
"No," Kurama snapped, jerking his face from the pillow, "Violence is not the answer."  
  
"Don't you give me that bull!" Hiei shot back, "You fight all the time, and you dare tell me that violence is not the answer?!"  
  
"Humans are different than demons, Hiei."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"I can do nothing to stop them, nor can you. I'll just have to endure it." Kurama heaved a sigh, putting a hand to his brow to wipe beads of sweat from his face. "It sucks, though."  
  
"Disrespectful little-" Hiei growled, folding his arms across his chest, his face tightening into a scowl.  
  
"Hiei, it's going to rain tonight." Kurama said dully, not daring to look at the scowling demon that stood at his bedside, "Where is it that you're going to stay?"  
  
"In the park," Hiei growled as a matter-of-factly, "If you're starting to feel uncomfortable about me sleeping in your tree."  
  
"No," Kurama hurried to say, "It's just that I'm worried about you. I don't want you to get wet."   
  
Hiei blinked, sincerely bewildered. He scrutinized his blushing friend's face, just what was fox driving at? "Y-You want me to sleep in here?!" He choked on the words, causing them to sound oddly high-pitched.   
  
His blushed deepened. "Sort of… No, not in my bed with me, you psycho!" He laphed at Hiei's perplexed look, "I have a sleeping bag, you know. It's in the hallway closet."  
  
"Hn." Hiei had never felt more relieved in his entire life. Who would have thought he was capable of such human emotions like embarrassment. "You're a very odd creature, fox."  
  
"Should I take that as a compliment?"  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry, that isn't a good place to stop, but I'm not sure where I'm going with this. No, Hiei and Kurama are not together in this. Sorry for the typo previously put here. When I said 'I think,' I meant 'I think It doesn't seem that way,' but my idiot pc messed it up! As you can tell from my Bio, I will never put them togeather. I apologize for any inconvinance (Or nightmares) this has caused. Review and tell me what you think! Thank you! 


	2. Sleep over

Hiei felt his muscles relax as he lay on his stomach in the soft, down fabric of the sleeping bag. His cheek rested on his arms, his red eyes glistening in the light of Kurama's Indiglo alarm clock. He listened contently to his friend's breathing, and Hiei could not help but feel safe. He studied the redhead closely. Kurama's long scarlet hair fell across his peaceful face, his emerald eyes closed with his long lashes gracing his cheeks. His hand clutched the corner of his comforter, as though he was afraid it would fall away from him. His chest rose and fell rhythmically, soft snores coming from his lips. Something deep within Hiei's chest stirred at this serene sight, something that both excited and frightened him. He wanted to help Kurama, help him prove to those nasty little brats that not only was Kurama male, but he was not one to mess with. Kurama was a fighter; a demon for goodness sakes! Why should he endure such despicable torture from stupid nigen boys?  
  
  
  
Hiei put a hand to his temple, massaging it with sharp, quick circular motions. "I've gone soft," He mumbled, his tone sluggish and groggy. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts.   
  
Kurama grumbled incoherently in his sleep, rolling onto his stomach. His eyelids flickered, then his bright emerald eyes shone in the dark room. "What is it Hiei? Are you okay?" He asked, his words fringed with worry.  
  
  
  
Hiei swallowed with difficulty and murmured, "No, I'm fine. Fox, how would you-you try to solve this situation?" He would have adored dropping dead at that moment, "gods, kill me now," He added under his breath. He felt the oh-so unfamiliar feeling of heat on his cheeks as they grew red in coloration.   
  
"What?!" Kurama sat straight up in bed, his loose hair hanging, bedraggled, around his boyishly handsome face. He blinked as Hiei did earlier in the day. "Oh, you mean Oyu and Mizu?"  
  
"Y-Yes," Hiei suppressed the urge to hide beneath his blanket and forced himself to sit up. He inclined his head to shadow his face so Kurama's penetrating eyes could not bore into his. "How is it that you plan to stop their incessant teasing?"  
  
  
  
"Well," Kurama spoke with a thoughtful air, his words hushed so as not to awaken his mother, "I sopose all I can do is ignore them…" Kurama heaved a sigh, his eyes sparkling. "Hiei, what is it that you propose?"  
  
Hiei's face jerked upward, his eyes locking on Kurama's. "I-I don't know…"  
  
Kurama's smile was fleeting and rueful. "That is because there is no way to stop them. I see countless other children endure the same treatment. That is why teenage suicide rates have gone up so dramatically, they simply cannot take it any more. School is a horrible place, Hiei, children are vicious and cruel. They way they treat one another… I often wonder why there aren't more gun shootings in schools, it is the only way these kids can vent their pain and anger. I think Kuwabara is one that suffers little because he is so used to it, it was the only thing he knew in grade school. In order to avoid teasing, he became a bully himself. Yuskue may not show it, but the things said in his school cut straight into him… Keiko even suffers. Girls can be a lot more vicious than boys, you know. The things they've called her…"   
  
  
  
"Kitsune…" Hiei trailed off, looking down shamefully at his sleeping bag.   
  
Kurama cocked his head to the side, a slight look of perplexity on his face. He leaned over the bed, his hand outstretched to Hiei. Hiei blinked at the hand, unsure of what Kurama wanted him to do. Kurama's fingers gave a little twitch in his direction, and Hiei reached up and took his friend's hand in his own. He stood, his red eyes scanning the room for a distraction. Anything but looking into those gentle green eyes. At last, he took a seat beside him on the bed, the springs groaning in protest.   
  
  
  
"Humans do not know the depths of their own cruelty. It scares me sometimes, Hiei, how human I've become… Getting upset over a child's antics! Will I become as nasty to them as they are me? It makes sense, owing to the fact I'm only human…"   
  
"Kurama!?" Hiei snapped, his eyes flashing dangerously, his face pulled into an angry scowl. "How could you say such degrading things?! You are no human, you are a Yoko, one of the most powerful and feared in all of the demon world! You aren't one of these… These disgusting creatures!"  
  
  
  
Kurama smiled, his eyes half closed as he fought sleep. He was beginning to lose that battle. "Look at me, Hiei. Do you see yellow eyes, silver hair, fox ears, and a tail?"  
  
Hiei looked out the window with a stubborn snort. His arms folded acrossed his chest, "It does not matter what you look like… This body of yours is only temporary."  
  
Kurama sighed again, starting to get annoyed with the small demon. "Hiei, you know that I have chosen to stay this way."  
  
Hiei snorted again, lifting himself from the bed. He stood, back to Kurama, for a good three minutes, stewing in his own rage and frustration. Stupid fox! Did he really want to give up all his power… To be tormented in the school of heck? Kurama didn't deserve that, no fighter of his stature did! Hiei spun on his heel, planning to tell the redhead off, but when he saw him, his anger melted and he realized he didn't have the heart.  
  
Kurama lay on his pillow, his serene face half hidden under his scarlet hair, his soft breathing oddly soothing. Hiei lifted a hand to the comforter, pulling it up to the Yoko-gone-nigen's face, tucking it around him.   
  
"If kitsune won't do something about those imbeciles, I will." Hiei murmured as he lay his head on the sleeping bag. He closed his eyes, letting Kurama's breathing put him into a dreamless sleep.   
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Yes, I know it was short, but I'm tired and this isn't the only story I have to update. Hope you enjoyed it… *Yawns* Oh, please review! I prefer it if you email me, that way I can answer with an email. I want questions, please! Make a girl feel happy, and review! [Hey, that sounded like an add! I think I'll use that on my Bio!] 


	3. Making plans

Hiei did not know what was worse, helping Fox, or allowing this terrorizing to continue. He could not deny the strong bond of friendship between them. He'd be lying if he did. But going so far as to defending him from some fool nigens? If Yuskue found out, he'd never allow Hiei to live it down. Neither would Kuwabara. The thought of those two torturing him because he had a friend… No. He would not let those two scare him out of aiding a fellow demon. This foolishness would stop. And he would make it stop without Kurama's knowledge.  
  
Hiei slipped out of the window far before the sun shone behind clouds of pink, orange, and red. He made his way down the street, ducking through impossibly big crowds of humans on the sidewalk. At long last, Hiei found himself in the school yard, Kurama's building towering above him. His face void of human expression, Hiei let himself in through an open window.   
  
Now he had no idea of what to do. Should he wait until the bullies made their move again on Kurama, then leap out of a closet and slay them? "…Violence is not the answer Hiei… Humans are different…" Swearing, Hiei let that idea die. He did not want to make Kurama upset, nor did he relish the thought of being tossed in jail for killing a human. Koenma would blow his top if he found out, and if he noticed the connection between the attack and Kurama, Kurama would get tossed too. Hiei knew that in that body, Kurama wouldn't last a moment in demon jail. "Frail human…" Hiei muttered in a hostile tone, his red eyes scanning the room around him. He scrunched up his nose in distaste as he gazed at white walls, green chalkboards, and endless rows of desks. He wandered aimlessly around the large room, stopping every now and then to stare blankly at a paper taped on the wall: A+ tests, perfectly done homework assignments, and a few stupid posters about math. Hiei sought Kurama's name on every paper, owing to the fact it was the only human symbol he knew, other than a stop sign. He found most of the work did, in fact, belong to the redhead.   
  
Hiei wanted to know where it was that Kurama sat. He lifted his face, giving a slight sniff. Sure enough, the sent of roses met his nostrils, and it followed it's trail to a seat, front row, center. Hiei slipped into the desk, his hands falling into his lap in a mock imitation of Kurama. He tilted his head to the side, his jagon glowing a soft ray of gold. The room was instantly alive, filled with children and a teacher. They were not real, their bodies giving an occasional shimmer, but reproductions of those who had been there the day before. With a cynical look on his pale face, Hiei watched the goings-on of the room, his jaw set. Just as Kurama had said, cruel words were exchanged, and when a girl burst into sobbing and ran from the room, only her friend followed her or showed any remorse. The teacher watched this battle being waged with a tired eye, her face showing no signs of displeasure at the cruelty. This surprised Hiei, had not Kurama told him that the teacher was in charge of a classroom? Was it not her responsibility to stop this?!  
  
Finally, fed up with the scene around him, Hiei shut his jagon and sauntered from the room. He wandered aimlessly in the halls, again following the sent of roses. He found Kurama's locker, and with a flicker of his jagon, had the combination and spun the lock to open it. Many snapshots were taped haphazardly on the inside of the door. One of Yuskue and Kayco at the fair, Kayco beaming as Yuskue handed her an enormous stuffed bear. One of Kuwabara and Yuskue standing in the park, snarling at one another over something stupid. One of Yukina and Kuwabara strolling down Main Street. Hiei lifted a hand to touch his sister face, his dulled fingernail tracing the outline of her smile. He had several of his mother, one of which had Kurama in it, his arm around her and his smile radiant. The final picture was of Hiei. He had his hands in his pockets and a sullen look on his face. Hiei wondered when this had been taken. He appeared to be outside, in a field of some sort. He snatched the picture from the locker door, planning to rip it to pieces. But first he flipped it over, his red eyes falling on miniscule numbers in the corner. The date was not that long ago. Not having the heart to tear the picture and hurt Kurama's feelings, Hiei placed the picture back in the locker and slammed the door shut with a defiant, "Hn."   
  
* * *   
  
  
  
Kurama folded the sleeping bag neatly, careful to smooth out the creases before placing it in it's former corner in the closet. Stifling the urge to yawn and curl back up in his bed, he stumbled into the kitchen. He had dressed casually that day: a light green Tshirt and jeans that were a faded blue owing to the fact he had worn them so often already that summer. His sock-clad feet made no sound on the tile floor as he sat himself in his usual seat. He watched his mother with smiling eyes as she tittered around the kitchen; flipping pancakes, pouring orange juice, copping up some apple slices. She set a towering glass of juice infront of him, along with a plate of pancakes with chunks of apple on the side. She set herself across from him with a content sigh.   
  
"Smells delicious. You must tell the pretty, young cook she's got a knack for foreign foods." He teased, causing his mother to blush lightly in response.  
  
"Silly!" Shiori laphed, waving a napkin at her son. Her pleasant smile and joyous manner made her some glad beyond words, his eyes lighting up with the happiness she brought him. How dearly he loved this woman! "My, my, Suichii, you're going to be quite the flatterer. You'll make a girl very happy."  
  
Kurama choked on the food in his mouth, his hair falling in his face as he bent forward. He reached for his glass, washing down the offending food down with orange juice. "M-Mother!" He gasped out, panting from lack of air. "What on earth are you implying?!"   
  
She tilted her head to the side, her worn face shining with the motherly knowledge she chose to keep to herself. She smiled rather secretively, her eyes sparkling. "You'll find out, my son, you'll find out."  
  
Kurama closed one eye, his mouth upturned in a smile, his shoulders up in a slight shrug, and his head cocked to the side. His comical look caused his mother's laph to ring out again in the small kitchen.   
  
"You are a riot!" Shiori giggled, putting her napkin to her lips to stifle her laphter. "You'll make a very good boyfriend: You've so sweet, and funny, and intelligent, and kindhearted---." She went on for a great deal of time, listing her son's good traits. She appeared unaware of his uncomfortable fidgeting and embarrassed flush. "Some day, dear, you'll bring home some pleasant little girl, and the next thing you know, you'll bless me with grandchildren!"  
  
Unfortunately for Kurama, he had gone back to eating, and his mouth was once more full. He hacked and spluttered, gulping down the last of his juice. "Grandchildren?!"   
  
"Of course! Having a grandchild is the highlight of aging. Oh, they'll be little angels, just as adorable as their father…" She continued to gush, her eyes drifting off into the obis. "… But you never seem to notice girls." Shiori said, a slight worried note to her tone. "You've never had a little girl friend, ever. Nor have you ever been on a date."  
  
Kurama gave her a guilty look, his bottom lip inching out, his brilliant green eyes wide and teary, like those of a puppy. Shiori laphed harder, leaning in on the table, wrapping her arms around her waist and shaking. "D-Don't S-Suichii! Y-You're k-k-k-killing me!" She gasped out between fits of laphter.   
  
Kurama leaned back in his chair with a satisfied smile, viewing his mother with happy eyes. "I lack nothing in my life, Mother. What makes you think female companionship is so necessary at my age? I can't get married, I'm only fifteen! Besides, I don't think any of the girls in school would even consider dating me. They think I'm odd." He lied, guilt coloring his cheeks. The girls swooned over him, worshiped him! It was the boys who thought he was weird. And it was because they were jealous of the female attention he got. Or, at least he assumed. But Kurama's assumptions were almost always right.  
  
"Suichii, don't think I'm pressuring you into dating." Shiori spoke with emphasis as she stood up from the table, "You're my darling boy, who is surly old enough to make his own decisions." She leaned over her beloved son, kissing his soft locks of scarlet hair. "Now, you scoot off to Yuskue's house. Do tell that sweetie he's welcome any time, and Kuwabara. And that short friend of yours, what is his name?"  
  
"Hiei. I don't think he'd come for dinner anytime soon… He's a bit on the antisocial side." Kurama told his mother heavily. The thought of having his little demon friend over for dinner brought a rueful smile to his face. "But maybe I can persuade him, somehow."  
  
"See if he can spend the night tonight, along with your other little friends. We can have a party! I'll go shopping later and get supplies. It'll be so fun…"  
  
"Um, yeah." Kurama couldn't fathom how his friends could sit in the same room long enough to have a party before spilling blood and freaking out. Suppressing a shudder, Suichii smiled at his mother. She seemed to accept his fake grin as a real one and went about clearing the table (after Kurama graciously offered to help but she firmly told him to go have fun). How was he going to keep them from killing one another?  
  
* * *   
  
"Yuskue! Hey, moron, your pal is here. Wake up, you lazy punk!"  
  
Yuskue rolled over in his sleep at the sound of his mother's voice, muttering softly as he further buried his face into his pillow. Kurama bid her a kind goodbye as she left the room. He made his way acrossed the room, altering his course so as to avoid piles of dirty, rancid clothes, and who-knew-what-else. He stepped lightly beside the lighthearted teenager's bed, his hand resting on the edge of the bed. "Yuskue, it's past noon. You really ought to awaken, it's a perfectly lovely day."  
  
  
  
"Kurama?" Yuskue opened one eye to glare at the redhead for waking him up. "…Yup. Who else says 'perfectly lovely' other than you and Kayco?" He yawned, not bothering to cover his mouth. He made no move to get up. "How's it hangin'?"  
  
"It's hanging quite well, Yuskue. Thank you for asking."  
  
"Shut up with that adequate crud." Yuskue muttered groggily, flexing his arms in effort to raise himself. "Girls must love you…" Yuskue made a face, much like a jealous grimace. "Mr. Gentleman… I tell yeah…"  
  
Kurama lifted his face abruptly, and had he been eating, he would have choked. "Not this again! Please Yuskue, tell me I'm not perfect and I will never have children, before I loose my mind!"  
  
Yuskue blinked in perplexity. "Ooookay, then. We all have stuff wrong with us, man. I can't guarantee you won't have kids, though. I can't picture you as a father, if that makes you feel better."  
  
"I sopose so, thank you. Mother would like to extend a party invitation to you, tonight at my house. Everyone we know is coming." Kurama heaved a sigh, feeling himself teetering on the edge of sanity. Well, not really, but he still was worried about his heath. And every one at the party's health. Please, no fighting… No blood… No surprise missions…  
  
"Party?! Sweet! Can I bring Kayco?" Yuskue grinned at the thought of trashing some one else's house for a change. He wrung his hands greedily, laphing from between his teeth. "So, what is it that we're going to do there? Eat? Live it up? Should I bring some CDs? How about Linkin Park? Or, what about Brittany Spears?"  
  
Kurama cocked an eyebrow at his friend. He wasn't much into music, but he knew who Brittany Spears was.   
  
"Sike!" Yuskue laphed at his own joke, stopping abruptly when he noticed Kurama was still looking at him as though he had… issues. "I was kidding!" Kurama's expression did not change. "I was, really!"  
  
* * *   
  
"PARTY!!!!" Kuwabara bellowed thickly, jumping up and down like a giddy girl who had spotted Kurama a few feet away. After a few minutes of this, and a few insults slung at him by Yuskue, then a few punches thrown by Kuwabara, then a few punches returned by Yuskue, then… (You get the picture) they headed to Kayco's to "spread the word", as Yuskue cleverly put it.   
  
Kurama felt worry well up within his chest, a certain sense of forbidding he often got before a battle. This would not go smoothly if those two did not calm down. Hiei would not even bother trying to come, and if he did he'd most likely kill them. Kurama had tried to stress the importance of behavior to the human boys, but what good did it do? None! He lifted a hand to his face, covering his eyes so only his mouth could be seen, drawn up in an amused smile.   
  
"Well, we could listen to some Smash Mouth or Phantom Planet," Yuskue was saying to Kuwabara as they strode through the crowded side walk of Main Street. Kurama shook his head and listened, lest they say something important and worth wile hearing. "But Linkin Park is a definite."  
  
"How about some karaoke?" Kuwabara suggested, listlessly kicking at an old dented can, sending it flying up the street. He stowed his hands in the deep pockets of his jacket. "You know, I think they rent out karaoke systems at the store, that'd be loads of fun. In fact, just to pay Kurama back for having this party, I'll rent it!"  
  
Kurama blanched at the thought of being forced to sing infront of Hiei. Infront of anyone! Kurama did not enjoy singing in the least, not in the remotest regains of his mind did he ever imagine being the next big pop star, like so many others his age did. His Yoko sneered within his mind, snickering at the image of Kurama, on stage with thousands of screaming girls watching, suddenly unable to remember his lines. Kurama forced the thought away, along with his other self, who seemed to appear in his mind when ever his emotions ran high or he was on the brink of a breakdown. "Are you sure want to do that, Kuwabara? I assumed you'd be almost broke by now," Kurama said, planning to say he'd rent it, since it was his party. But then say at the party he had forgotten and it was to late.   
  
"Naw, I got plenty! 'Sides, what kinda friend was I if I made you pay for it when I got the cash?"  
  
Kurama laphed nervously between gritted teeth, his eyes closing and his cheeks stained red. "Well, if you insist," He managed to say, the image now back in his mind, this time the girls were tossing vegetables for all they were worth, screaming words of hate. His Yoko barked out a harsh laph. "Well, at least some one's enjoying this." He hissed aloud at his other self.  
  
"What was that?" Yuskue asked, turning his face to his friend, a worried expression on his face. Talking to one's self wasn't a sign of strong mental health.  
  
Kurama blinked, then laphed apprehensively again, his voice so high pitched it came out as a titter. Yuskue and Kuwabara stared at his with looks of both confusion, and a certain brand of freaking out. "Uh…"  
  
* * *   
  
Thank you sooo much to my reveiwers!!! I love you all!!! Don't you worry, Mizu and Oyu'll get their just deserves... Hiei style!!! Please read my other stories- Like In The End!! BYZ! Oh yeah, review, please!!!! 


	4. Facing life

"No," Hiei said bluntly. Kurama had managed to ditch Yuskue and Kuwabara back at Wal-Mart, so as to ask Hiei to come without the unnecessary hassle that was sure to be if those two had came. Hiei's red eyes flashed with a murderous light, and Kurama was fiercely reminded Hiei was a demon, not just a friend with an attitude. "I will not surround myself with morons and that tasteless noise you lot call music, and call it 'a party'. No, not in all the days of my drawn-out life of misery, pain, and depression. I refuse, and bid you good luck."  
  
"Hiei..." Kurama begged softly, a slight desperateness to his tone. He knew this sudden change of character would catch the oni off guard. It was not like him to beg like that. He clasped his hands together and made the most comical face he had ever achieved. "Please? We'll have sweet snow! And, Yukina is coming." The Yoko-gone-nigen switched tactics so abruptly, it was only hours after that Hiei realized the redhead played his emotions like a puppet. "Are you sure you don't wanna come and keep and eye on Kuwabara?" He asked with emphasis. He hid a smug grin, only his sparkling green eyes held a glint of pride at convincing the Forbidden Child so easily.  
  
Hiei's thoughts spun around in his mind like goldfish in a fishbowl after some little kid shook the heck out of it. First, he felt embarrassed at Kurama's preschool antics, then angry that Kuwabara for liking his sister, then he fell into a confused silence. Not one to sit around and contemplate his own emotions, Hiei relented with a soft, "Hn."  
  
Kurama stood, his face holding the most radiant of smiles. "Well then, let's get going."  
  
Hiei put a hand to his brow, as if to steady himself. Had he just agreed to go?! Irritated that Kurama could manipulate him with such buttery ease, Hiei followed the boy with long, scarlet hair, cursing him all the way to the house Kurama called home. Darn that clever little kitsune! He stowed his hands in the pockets of his robes, his ever present scowl burning with such ferocity on his face that the air around him sizzled. He found himself dully considering slashing Kurama in half with his katana, but again, was reminded of demon jail. He entertained himself with imagining Kurama struck in a burning building. Fire had always been Hiei's favorite toy.  
  
Kurama's cheeks were flushed scarlet with guilt, and he wondered why he did that to Hiei. It wasn't like him to be so manipulative, and do it with such ease! He knew Hiei was ticked, he felt played, and Kurama couldn't blame him. But what would make the demon feel better? He had done it in the little fellow's best interest, it wasn't good to stick to that solitaire outlook like that. You'd end up talking to yourself out of pure boredom. And Hiei would not look good talking to himself, Kuwabara would never let him forget it, and his relentless teasing (not that Kuwabara wouldn't be just in teasing Hiei, Hiei was pretty nasty towards him) would drive Hiei into insanity, not a road he'd want to take. Kurama altered his course to stop by the ice cream parlor, hoping a little vanilla would perk the demon's spirit. Not that Hiei'd jump for joy, but he might loosen up a little.  
* * *  
  
Kurama was bribing him to be happy. Hiei could see in the redhead's eyes, such pools of emotion are easy to read. Hiei put the frosty substance to his lips, his tongue inching out just enough to timidly lick the vanilla taste into his mouth. He's eyes fell on Kurama, who sat just acrossed from him at a little, two person table. Kurama smiled, one of those sappy smiles he gave to his Mother. Disgusted, Hiei turned back to his food. Great, so now he had been classified in the same category as his mother. Though, Hiei felt pride in being held in such high regards of a pure person like the redhead before him. He felt his shoulders relax into a more laid back position, his posture gradually ebbing away and his back reclining into the slight curve of the chair. He began to devour his sweet snow with a passion, the taste making him throw his icy demeanor behind him for the present, as he fully enjoyed his treat.  
  
Like a kid in a candy shop. Kurama watched with a smile and warm eyes as Hiei licked his cone, a rather childish expression coming over his usually demonic face. He looked almost adorable as he crossed his eyes, his tongue licking a small speck of icecream gone astray on the tip of his nose. His innocent manner was priceless. Kurama lifted a hand to his mouth to muffle his laughter, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. His shoulders shook as he attempted to it fight down.  
  
Hiei blinked at him, perplexed once again at his odd behavior. "Kitsune, are you choking?" He asked, as though asking about the weather. He wasn't one to worry very much, he had no need of such human emotions. He was unaware of the fact that he had icecream just above his upper lip, giving him the comical look of one with a mustache. So he continued to stare, bewildered, at Kurama, who looked about ready to explode, his face red from lack of oxygen, his eyes streaming with tears. He appeared to be in great pain, or, at least to Hiei, who had never seen some one trying to hold down laughter.  
  
Kurama stuffed his fist in his mouth to keep from laphing, now alarming Hiei worse than before. What was up with Kurama? Hiei watched as the desperate fighter leapt from his seat and rushed to the bathroom, his fist still in his mouth. "Weirdo." Hiei shrugged and went back to the remainder of his cone, only to be startled as hysterical laughter rang through the little parlor, alarming the other inhabitants as well as the short little demon sitting in the corner, devouring his icecream with such ferocity, one would think he was trying to kill it.  
* * *  
  
Kuwabara studied the singing systems, his expression solemn, as though he had to make a major, life changing, choice. Yuskue waited with a patient manner, though he seemed unaware of the stares he was receiving for dancing around the isle, headphones with sample music on his ears. He strummed an invisible guitar with the vigor of a heavy metal star, belting out the lyrics of a foreign song, deaf to his own words. Kuwabara ran a hand allow the box of the cheapest model, which included a microphone and ten CDs. But he rejected it with a simple glance. He was loaded, if you know what I mean. He had just gotten a hefty reward the day before from an elderly woman for coaxing her precious kitty out of a tree. So he moved on down the row, and let out a cry of triumph. The best one in the store, and if he and Yuskue put their cash together, he could rent it. It consisted of a platform with pads that lit up, so you could dance along to the song, a microphone, and thirty CDs, one of which was Linkin Park's. He beckoned to Yuskue, who dismissed it with a wave of his hand, "Whatever, man. Come on, we'll be late!"  
  
Overjoyed, Kuwabara called for assistance, and with a broad grin, he and Yuskue left, oblivious to the snickers following them. "Party time," Kuwabara yelled joyously as they entered Kurama's neighborhood. He nodded his head at the little, cozy house that was Kurama's, and the race was on. He and Yuskue bolted down the street for all they were worth, which was quite a lot. Yuskue made it to the door first, his face a merry red, his breath coming in short, quick gasps. Kuwabara stumbled up beside him, breathing heavily, his shoulders slumped. Both grinned at one another, and Yuskue lifted a hand to rind the doorbell.  
  
Shiori opened the door, a glad cry at her lips. She hugged each boy in turn, telling them how happy she was that they could come. "Kurama has such wonderful little friends!" She said, slightly teary eyed.  
  
Yuskue beamed, "Nah."  
  
"We're happy to be here, ma'am." Kuwabara explained that he was having a dance machine delivered in an hour or so, just for the occasion. As he described it, Kurama's mum's face lit up with excitement at the thought of her son singing, infront of thousands of adoring fans, all begging to date him. She smiled, and told them to come in.  
  
"Now, Kurama went to get his delightful little friend, Hiei. He ought to be back in and hour or so. You're just in time to sample my cookies." The two snickered at her description of Hiei, and grinned. This woman obviously did not know Hiei.  
  
The girls arrived just as the boys were getting restless, and had began to kick each other under the table. Their arms were laden down with bags from the mall; party favors, streamers, food, balloons, and an assortment if additional CDs. Kayco let out a joyous giggle as Yukina let her peek into her bag, one filled with various entertainments from the Makai, most of which were to keep Hiei busy. The boys cocked their heads and leaned back in their chairs, tipping so far back the front legs of the chair lifted a good foot. The girls stood at the counter, just out of their sight range. The girls scolded and hide the bags in Shiori's room, firmly stating the stuff was a surprise.  
  
Disappointed, the two grumbled in hostile tones to themselves, devouring chocolate chip cookies by the handfuls. So much for manners. "I wonder what they got?" Yuskue said gravely as the two leaned closer to one another, to discuss the mystery of the party stuff.  
  
"I bet it's a bunch of fire works," Kuwabara muttered, propping his face on his elbow with a grunt. After stuffing three cookies in his mouth, he added, "Hiei'd love that."  
  
Yuskue amused himself with the image of Hiei terrorizing Kuwabara with fire works, and grinned with an evil chuckle. Kuwabara inched away, a slight look of nervousness on his face. After getting bored of reliving Kuwabara's death, Yuskue ate another cookie with a look of satisfaction, until he realized he had eaten the last one. "Aw man!" He whined, and tipped back in his chair again, assuming his laid back position, his feet on the table and his hands folded behind his back. "To bad he doesn't have a pool. That would be really cool."  
  
"Whatever. When do you think him and shorty will get here?" Kuwabara uttered a startled cry as the people in question entered the room, Hiei looking rather sullen, and Kurama sporting a black eye.  
  
"Hiei got a bit irritated," Kurama heaved a sigh, answering the unspoken question about his eye. He lifted his fingers to it, gingerly touching the blue-black skin. He winced and mumbled, "Hiei doesn't seem to have a sense of humor."  
  
"Hn." He was wearing a human set of clothes; a thin undershirt, black leather jacket, and tight jeans; the typical biker look, which seemed to fit Hiei well. His manner was not a pleased one, like a boy who's just been invited to his first party. No, he was enraged. The room heated drastically as he entered it, going from comfy room temperature to some thing only experienced in an active volcano. This was not highly appreciated by the boys, who already thought that it was sweltering. Hiei boldly ignored their complaints, and "Hn"ed at their protests as he got angrier, the table now smoldering. Tiny wisps of smoke curled in a small spiral from the wood, Kurama promptly tossing a wet dishrag at the would-be fire.  
  
"Would it kill you to chill?" Yuskue muttered under his breath, his words (luckily) going unheard by the demon who caused the small sparks. Had he heard the comment, the room might have been set afire, and Kurama's Mother would have flipped her lid, if that saying is familiar to you. Pardon me if it's not. "I mean, gee, you just got invited to a party with your best friends, right? Why are in such a sulky mood?"  
  
Hiei cocked an eyebrow at the spirit detective, and spoke with a snarl to his words, "As I have told you before, Urameshi, I am not your friend. I have no friends. Nor do I want any. And I especially don't want a monkey," He waved in Kuwabara's general direction with his hand, and Kuwabara let out a growl, "A fool," It was Yuskue's turn to growl, "And some giddy fox, as friends." Kurama smiled ruefully, a soft sadness about him. Hiei had friends, he just didn't want to admit he cared for them. Pathetic, really, not being able to admit your own feelings.  
  
"Giddy am I?" Kurama asked with a slight sigh. After returning from the bathroom, he had generously told Hiei he had icecream on his nose, and Hiei had attacked him out of pure embarrassment. "Kuwabara is ape like, and Yuskue is a fool? How would you describe yourself, Hiei?"  
  
This caught the Forbidden Child off guard. How was he to answer that? He scowled at the redhead with the fieriest snarl he had ever uttered, but the Kitsune was not going to back down. "I am the only one sane in this sorry excuse for a team..."  
  
"Oh? So, are you implying that I am not mentally stable now?" Kurama countered with a dull tone of voice, turning from the fuming fire demon to the sink, where he proceeded to wet a dishtowel and ally it to his eye. Still looking at the counter, he added, "Is that how you really see me, Hiei? If so, then I have some issues."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hey, Kurama, when are we going to party, man? We been waiting an hour!" Yuskue whined, oblivious as to the tension between the two ex thieves. Kurama did not answer him directly, instead, he spoke to Kuwabara:  
  
"Kuwabara, would you kindly find the ladies and escort them to my living room? It s time, I believe, to relax, and," He lifted his face, spinning suddenly around from the sink. He lifted his hands, his scarlet hair framing his slightly flushed face, his eyes closed in amusement, his smile brighter than it had ever been. "Tell them it's time to party?!"  
  
"YEAH!" Yuskue punched his fist into the air with a glad cry, and then proceeded to "do a victory dance", arm and arm with Kuwabara, chanting: "Part time! Party time! Party time! Party time!"  
  
Hiei blinked, then shot Kurama a disgusted look. It had finally happened. Not that Hiei thought it wouldn't, he'd just expected a little more warning. He'd lost his friend, his only real friend, to the nigens... A wave of misery washed over him, and he looked wildly around for an exit. He could not stomach this foolishness any longer! He'd find some secluded place in Genkai's demon forest, and await the next portal to demon world. He couldn't believe he had softened up to this idiot, and now look what he got! With three swift steps, Hiei darted out of the kitchen, and into the hall, he sped towards the door, the light shining from the window his only guide. It's wrong, he screamed inwardly, it's wrong! His fingers had just touched the metallic surface of the doorknob when he heard her gentle, soft voice behind him. Her tone was so understanding, so loving. She knew him...  
  
"Please don't leave, Hiei. Not yet." Yukina begged. Her hand fell to his shoulder, the warmth of her hand making her brother flush. Hiei did not move, but stood, his back to her, still grasping the doorknob. "I know how you feel, I do. You feel cheated, right? Like he's left you alone, in the darkness of your past. He's let his past of crime, murder, hate... He's let it go, driven it from his mind. But you can't do it." Her grip on his shoulder tightened, her voice becoming firmer. "Hiei, you just think you can't. I don't know all the details of you past, and I won't pretend I do. Every one has stains on their soul, I will also not pretend I don't..."  
  
Hiei let out a chuckle, a smile at his lips. "You, have a dirty soul? Don't you ever say that, Yukina. You are as pure as they come." His face fell to a serious frown, his eyes glistening. "I have more than stains... More than a kind, pretty little koorime like you could possibly fathom."  
  
"Kurama was a lot nastier than you, Hiei." Yukina let her voice fall, "I've talked to him. He described to me the deeds he's done in demon world... He needs you, Hiei. He's had to resort to talking to me to get it all out. He's no fool. He knows you can't just bottle up your feelings and label them 'deceased' and toss them on a shelf. You'll go insane if you do. But I'm not the kind of listener he needs. You are... And you need to tell him about what you feel."  
  
"Hn. I have no feelings, Yukina. By now you should have noticed I'm nothing more than a selfish hole, void of life or need of life. It makes no difference to me whether I live or not. I have no need for friends, or emotions."  
  
"Hiei! You're smarter than that! We all have a reason to live. Kurama lives to aid the human race, his mother in particular. He fells the need to atone for his sins here. Yuskue and Kuwabara live for life, they love each waking moment, whether they're fighting or sitting in their living rooms and playing those console games things. I live in hopes of one day finding my brother... Keiko and Botan love to just enjoy themselves. Not every one has one, specific detail in life they live for... But life is ALWAYS worth living."  
  
"Even if you live to go to the High School of Heck to be tortured by some Japanese punks? Kurama told me the other night how cruel humans are... Why would he live here and endure that?!"  
  
"Because, life is life. We live through the rough parts to pursue the good. This is difficult for you to digest, I know, but you have to open your mind a bit wider. Each day has its pain, its fits of hate, cruelty... But if you manage to live past that, then you find yourself doing something you love, and always will... Kurama goes through that to come home and see Shiori smile at him. He loves her, and is willing to die for her, as you saw when he stole the three Reiki Treasures. If you have even a small reason to live, then you have to much reason to die."  
  
Hiei swallowed, his eyes closing. Was what she said true? Yukina did go through so much torture, yet she could easily forget it now, and joyously partake in the nigen's entertainments. But whenever Hiei tried to relax, he felt the wait of his past hold him back. He had done such sadistic things... What right did he have to enjoy life? And yet, he constantly added to his guilt, day by day it got heavier... He felt the need to end it, to wipe away his existence, to end his never-ending suffering. 'If you have even a small reason to live, then you have to much reason to die...' Was this true? Well, he didn't have to die, he could just go back to demon world. There he could live in black and white like he always had. There it was eat, kill, plunder, or become victim to someone else... The colors and borders between right and wrong were so firmly made. But here, there was so much gray... nothing made sense. Was it wrong to let go- or to hold on?  
  
"W-what am I soposed to do...?" He asked her, his voice trembling. "What am I soposed to do?"  
  
"Come to terms with your past. You were evil, dark and murderous. But now you stand in light, yet your soul remains black. So let it go, let the pain and memories go. And try the best you can to atone for what you did, with what you can do now. With what you have. With who you hold so dearly in that once-black heart."  
  
"Yeah, Hiei, it ain't no good to sit around and sulk over a dirty past." Kuwabara's thick, throaty voice said from behind them with surprising softness. "We all got crud we done wrong, but we also got our whole lives to enjoy, why dwell in your past if it's so nasty, when your future is still ahead of you? For all you know, you're future's a great one!"  
  
"What Yukina and Kuwabara said is true, man. You have to go on living, not going backward." Yuskue spoke with such a solemn manner it shocked Hiei. "If you go backward, you'll never get any farther ahead, and you'll never get away from the pain."  
  
Hiei turned to see his companions smiling at him. Yukina released his shoulder, and backed up to stand beside Kuwabara. Kurama looked at him with those sparkling emerald eyes, and murmured, "I'd like to contribute to this too, but what can one say that would sink in deeper than the speeches all ready spoken?"  
  
Botan, Shizuru, and Keiko joined the group, their smiles just as friendly. Hiei took a step back, his eyes widening, his mouth slightly open. His back met the door, and he pushed up against the wood with a look of perplexity on his pale face.  
  
"Come on, Hiei, how can you be so sad with all these joyous nutcases around?" Shizuru laughed, giving her brother a cuff with the edge of her hand.  
  
"Lighten up, and join us for a party!" Botan giggled, brandishing a liter of coke like a sword. It was evident she had already drank a great deal of the caffeine-enriched drink.  
  
"We want you to stay." Keiko added earnestly, her liquid-brow eyes flickering, "Who else will keep Yuskue in line?"  
  
"We're your friends, Hiei." Yuskue said with strong conviction. His face pulled into his evil grin, "If you take off, we'll hunt you down and drag you back, and force you to party with us!"  
  
"...I- I'm sorry... I can't..." Hiei jerked around with such abruptness, his movements could not be followed, even by Kurama. He grasped the doorknob, and in one swift motion, he whipped open the door and with a light step, bolted out.  
  
The watched the small, black blur speed off into the city. Yuskue made a move to follow, but Kurama lifted his arm, catching the hasty spirit detective in his middle. When Yuskue protested, Kurama murmured, "This is a lot for Hiei to sort through. We'll go find him when it gets dark, and he's done thinking."  
* * * *  
  
A/N Yeah, I know, I'm getting a bit off plot. But this scene was important! Trust me, Hiei needed this change of thought process in order to do what he has to. *Snicker* I bet you want to know what he needs to do, but there ain't no way I'm gonna tell ya, got it? Thank you guys for your reviews! I'm in the process of emailing those of you with an email address. Please give me one so I can send you my thanks and stuff. Those of you who haven't reviewed, do so now!!!! Thank you! 


End file.
